Mother Amazon
by NamurekaAmasai
Summary: Shampoo has become Ranma's mother. His life in the Amazon village is unveiled to the Tendou's. Ranma has a dark past. Chapter 6 is now completed. Finally.
1. Intro and Prologue

New Introduction

For those of you familiar with this story you are sure to notice that the spelling of certain names has been updated. I hope that I'm not offending anyone, I am only attempted to keep names as accurate to their cultures as I can. If you notice a serious mistake please take the time to inform me and I will make the required change. Thank You

Old Introduction

I had once read a story that started with Ranma defeating Shampoo and it diverted from there. In the particular story Shampoo did not give the kiss of death to her opponent. Just before she could give the kiss of death Ranma turned towards Shampoo and lowered her head. Shampoo placed her kiss upon Ranma's forehead thus signifying that Ranma was now her daughter. I liked the idea but have not been able to find the story since. Thus will I write a fic based upon that idea. It is not my intent to plagiarize the author's work. That being said, I begin.

* * *

Prologue

Village of the Amazon's, China

It was the year's martial arts tournament. The children had had their fun earlier in the day, now it was time for the elite to do battle. This was a separate tournament that only a select few could enter, and only by invitation. It was open for all to watch as it gave everyone something to aspire to.

It was these fights that Shampoo would watch intently every year. It was what had brought her an early victory in the trainee tournament held before the elite had their chance. Now, she was of the elite. It was eighteen years ago today that Shampoo had gained her status as an Amazon warrior. And now, having misjudged her opponent, she found she had lost the prize she had worked so hard for. It was amazing that this slip of a girl, who appeared to be nothing more than a vagrant, who had the audacity to steal a prize intended only for the elite warrior who could best all her opponents, could move so quickly and hit so powerfully.

Luckily for the girl, Shampoo had already won the tournament by the time the prize had been stolen. However, luck would not avail this girl today. Shampoo had lost to an outsider female, she knew her duty. She approached the child and took hold of her jaw. She moved to plant the kiss of death upon her enemy, but her enemy moved with her and her kiss had been planted upon the girl's forehead. This kiss signified something else entirely.

Shampoo, who had forsaken finding a husband in the pursuit of her one goal, now found herself the unwed mother of a girl who looked no older than 14. Shampoo had lost her prize, but would she find another in the girl that was now her daughter?

* * *

The kiss that Ranma had received must have been significant. When the woman had kissed her forehead all sound had immediately stopped. Everyone was now looking upon the scene with wide eyes. Then the murmurs began. Something had happened and Ranma was at a loss as to what exactly it was. Yet now she felt somehow connected to the woman she had fought; the woman who she had to admit could easily have defeated her. It had been a fluke, and Ranma knew it. The woman's confidence had been her downfall.

Ranma was further confused when she found herself being hugged by the older woman who was addressing the crowd. She had no idea what had been said, yet she found herself smiling as a cheer rose up into the sky. That was when a much older woman made her presence known.

* * *

Ke Lun could sense that the child was confused and had absolutely no idea what had happened to her in the last few minutes. The child had no knowledge of their language, which wasn't too surprising considering she was of Japanese descent. But the vagabond had found a home among the Amazons. Now it was time to tell her.

She moved quickly through the crowd as they parted to let her through. When she was at her granddaughter's side she held up a hand and the crowd was silent. "Amazons," she addressed the crowd, "the tournaments have ended and the festivities may begin. Enjoy yourselves as I and my granddaughter help our newest member settle in to her new home." The crowd immediately began to disperse; they only had so much time to themselves before the feast was to begin.

"Shan Pu," Ke Lun was speaking directly to her granddaughter. "Head home and prepare for our arrival. I must speak to your daughter alone." Shan Pu left the scene without question. The matriarch had spoken and she could only do what had been commanded of her.

"Child," She said taking hold of the girl's hand. "Why don't you come with me so that I may explain what has happened here? Your panda, I assume he belongs to you as you entered with him, must stay behind, I promise no harm shall befall him." Ranma nodded and began to follow the old woman's lead. "Mu Si," She called to a man who was wandering nearby. "See that no harm comes to this girl's pet."

They were roughly 200 meters from the village when the elder stopped. She had chosen a large clearing surrounding a lake. There was a sense of peace and tranquility that helped settle the emotions running rampant in Ranma's mind. Birds flew overhead as waterfowl meandered aimlessly across the lake. The summer flowers were in bloom, permeating the air with the sweet scent of their delicate perfume.

Ke Lun was about to speak when she heard the girl sigh. "Is something the matter child?" She looked into the girl's eyes. "You seem… sad."

"I was just thinking that I almost never have a chance to enjoy places like this. Pops is always pushing me, telling me that nothing matters beyond the art. I have to forego places like this, as they will only make me soft. I've missed so many things growing up that I have no idea what life must really be like. I'm truly glad for this moment. By the way, my name's Ranma." Ranma gave a polite bow after introducing herself.

"That's a strange name for a girl, yet wild horse seems to suit you. My name is Ke Lon. The girl you fought with was my Granddaughter, Shan Pu. It is only because you took her by surprise that she lost. She was overconfident."

"I figured as much. I always thought I was good, but I could tell from the get go that she was better. The way she carried herself and the way she fought, I've only seen it's like one other time, and my father was quick to rush us away. Now, mind telling me what happened back there? Why did she kiss me?"

"It is our law. When an Amazon is beaten in combat, if her opponent be female, she must place upon her foe the kiss of death. Then she must chase her to the ends of the earth until her enemy meets death at her hand. However, you saved your own life by acting as you did. Her kiss fell upon your forehead and as such she is now your mother. You are an Amazon now. Having defeated my granddaughter in combat you have proven yourself worthy of warrior status, even if it was a fluke. In the eyes of the village you are to be respected, though you are still a child."

"Mother." Ranma whispered, a tear coming to her eye, which she was quick to wipe away.

"I'm sorry child; it's not easy to loose a parent."

"She's not dead; at least, I don't think so. Pops never talks about her, but my heart tells me that she still lives. It will be nice having a mother again. But there is something that you should know. I'm not really a girl."

"I can sense now, after having been so near to you, the magic of Jusenkyou around you. It does not surprise me. I assume you were born male?"

"I was. Does this change anything?"

"In the eyes of the Amazon's you are a warrior, thus you must be female. Yet outside the village you are whatever gender you so choose."

"You mean that I gotta be a girl while I'm here?"

"Yes. But don't feel bad. You are you, no matter what. In your heart and mind, if you believe yourself to be a boy, then a boy you must be. However, you've been given a rare gift. You can experience the world like no other. If you were to explore your cursed form and to try to experience life as a woman I would not look down upon you. The curse is a part of you, now and forever. If you choose not to live it, then at least learn to live with it. There is no known cure. Let us head back child, you must think about what I told you. You will be staying the night at least. We can decide what must be done tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1: Tendou Home, Nerima Ward

For those of you familiar with this story you are sure to notice that the spelling of certain names has been updated. I hope that I'm not offending anyone, I am only attempted to keep names as accurate to their cultures as I can. If you notice a serious mistake please take the time to inform me and I will make the required change. Thank You

* * *

Chapter One

Tendo Home, Nerima Ward

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" Soun Tendo shouted, hoping to gain the attention of his three lovely daughters. His long time friend Genma had sent word that he would be arriving with his son today. It was time to inform the girls that they would be gaining a fiancée this day.

It was minutes later when his daughters had finally gathered together. "My daughters, my old friend Genma contacted me to tell me that he would be bringing his son here today. We had an agreement that one of you girls would marry his son, made years before any of you were even born."

"What! A fiancée!" came the collective shout from the three girls.

"Relax, daughters, I'm sure that Ranma is a nice boy."

It was Nabiki who responded, "You're sure? Have you even met this boy?"

"Well no, but I…"

"Let me get this straight. One of us is to marry this boy, a boy that you haven't ever seen and probably know nothing about. You don't expect that we might have a problem with this?"

"Well no, do you?"

"Yes." was the unanimous response. "I don't know about my sisters," Nabiki continued, "But I'm not going to accept an engagement with someone I don't know." But her father was no longer listening. He was standing, preparing to head to the door as the bell had been rung. With nothing better to do Nabiki followed her father. Akane and Kasumi just looked at one another, neither saying a word.

Soun and Nabiki quickly came running back into the room, both apparently frightened by what they had seen. Akane and Kasumi didn't have to wait long as the source of their fright appeared just moments later. A large panda was carrying a struggling bundle.

The bundle broke the silence. "What are you doing Pop? You're scarin' em spitless." After having spoken she found her self set upon the ground by the panda.

Soun had recovered his bearings at this point and spoke to the person who was now standing before him. "Are you…"

"Ranma Saotome, sorry about this" the redhead looked to the floor as she spoke, answering Soun's question.

Soun had grabbed Ranma in a hug and quickly realized that something wasn't quite right. He pushed the diminutive redhead to arms length. His eyes roamed what could only be a female figure. Darkness claimed him as he realized the boy Ranma, was a girl.

* * *

Ranma stood where Soun had held her; she looked down upon his still form. From beside her she heard one of the girls speak.

"Ranma's a girl."

It was only a short time later when Soun awoke. He saw the sullen face of the girl he'd been holding only moments before, a confused stare on his oldest and youngest daughters, and disappointment etched clearly on the face of his middle daughter.

"Real cute, dad, you got us all worked up about nothing."

"I assumed my friend Genma's son was a boy."

She began to poke at Ranma's breast. "Does this look like a…" She stopped suddenly as she felt a sudden pain in her wrist.

"Could you please not do that?"

"Nabiki! Leave her alone," Akane yelled at her older sister before turning to Ranma. "And do you mind letting my sister go?"

"Not at all." She let go of Nabiki's wrist. "I…"

"Hi, I'm Akane; would you like to be friends?"

"_Friends?_" Ranma pondered. "_I don't have any friends, except maybe mom._" But she had little time for wonder as Akane had moved on.

"You do martial arts, right? How about a friendly little match? I'll show you to the dojo." Without waiting for any response she began to drag her new friend from the house.

Before Ranma knew it, they were facing off in the middle of the dojo and Akane was starting conversation. "You do kempo right?"

Ranma answered slowly, uncertainly. "A little."

"That's good, are you ready?" Akane asked whilst taking a ready stance.

"I guess so." Ranma took no stance; instead she stood there, hands clasped behind her back. She had very little time to see Akane in motion, thus she had little knowledge of the girl's skill. She'd decided to allow Akane the first move.

Ranma didn't have to wait long as Akane was charging in with reckless abandon. Ranma assumed that Akane thought she could overpower her easily. This girl was arrogant, but Ranma herself had been like that, before a spear thrust nearly removed her kidney. She had only recently healed from that. Ranma would show Akane her folly.

As Akane extended her arm in a punch Ranma was already directing its energy away from her body. Then she came inside Akane's guard striking with an open palm strike to her breastbone. Before Akane's breath had been fully driven from her Ranma was already leaping past her. Akane felt a foot planted in the center of her back arresting her backward motion. Now, Akane had been violently thrown forward. Before her surprised eyes, Ranma appeared, her arms flying out toward Akane. Akane could only close her eyes, bracing for the pain that was sure to come.

"You can open your eyes now, Akane." She heard the redhead tell her.

Akane opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ranma's smiling face. She looked towards her shoulders to find the girls hands pressed gently but firmly against her. She had yet to recover her faculties fully and could only utter one question, one word really. "How?"

"You underestimated your opponent. You thought that my slight frame would mean that I was weak and frail, as you can see, that is not the case. Second, you completely underestimated my speed; I am much faster than you. You must learn that there will always be someone who is better than you. I forgot that lesson once, and this was the cost." She lifted her shirt up to reveal a long scar that ran from her naval to just under her right breast. "I almost lost a kidney, Akane. Never underestimate your opponent, and never let arrogance rule your actions."

Ranma left then, to let the girl ponder her words. She found Kasumi at the entrance to the house.

"Ranma," Kasumi paused until she was sure she had the redhead's attention, "let me show you where you'll be staying." Kasumi then gestured for Ranma to follow her.

* * *

It was late in the day when Ranma had a chance to clean herself in the furo. She didn't really have a choice; Kasumi had somehow charmed her into taking a bath.

"I never saw it coming," Ranma thought to herself. "One minute I decline her offer to take a bath and the next; here I am. Oh well, this is the perfect time to change back, and then maybe I can explain this so-called "curse" to everyone.

Ranma stripped herself of her dirty clothes in the change room; proceeding into the furo proper. She filled the wooden bucket with cold water before setting herself on the stool. She dumped the water over her head and began to scrub herself with soap and a brush.

After having rinsed herself of soap she settled into the furo. Her form wavered; red hair slowly being replaced by black, her breasts seemingly deflated, as she became he. He sat in the furo, relaxing in the warm water.

He used the time he had to reminisce about his life; mostly about his time spent in the Amazon village. The gentle guidance of his new mother, and the not so gentle ways employed by Ke Lun had helped him greatly to mature into the person he was today. He had learned a lot of hard lessons in the village, and those lessons would help him greatly in shaping his new future.

It was at that thought that the door slid open, and in walked Akane. He took a good long look at her body before he noticed that she had grown quite angry. He realized his mistake as Akane turned and left, closing the door behind her. This was Japan, not the village where nudity was commonplace. The Amazons loved the appreciative looks that they received; to them the body was a thing of beauty. However, in the civilized world, such acts could be considered perverted.

A piercing shriek filled the air. Akane was obviously of the latter persuasion. "Ah, well," he said aloud. "Best to get this over with." He stepped from the bath, wrapping himself in a towel. He began to dry his body as he left toward the changing room and his pack. He dressed himself then stepped into the storm that he had hoped to avoid.

* * *

Moments earlier Akane's scream had brought her sisters running.

"Akane," Kasumi called to her sister. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah sis, what happened?" This of course came from Nabiki.

"There's a pervert in the bathroom!"

"Oh my, I do hope Ranma is all right. She was in there just now, taking a bath." Kasumi was truly worried about the well being of her new houseguest.

"Why didn't you just pound him?" Nabiki wondered aloud.

"I was afraid. After having lost to Ranma in the dojo I didn't know if I could take him."

"Ranma must have really shaken your confidence Akane. Ranma's a girl, that shouldn't make you doubt your ability to fight a boy." Nabiki was surprised that one loss could do this to her sister. Oh how she wished she could have seen it.

"I didn't even see her move. She could have killed me before I could even think to stop her. It was amazing. If one person could move like that, why not another?"

"I wouldn't have killed you Akane." Came a rough masculine voice that none of the sisters had heard before.

Suddenly all attention was on the male that was wearing the same kind of clothes Ranma had been wearing earlier. Akane was the first to speak. "It's the pervert!"

"I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

At Ranma's proclamation Akane's eyes rolled back into her head. Before she could hit the ground Ranma was at her side, supporting her.

* * *

The sun was setting as the family sat around the table. Akane had joined them a few minutes earlier, having awoken from her sudden slumber. Nabiki was the first to speak.

"Okay, we've given you your space, now its time to come clean. Who are you, and what have you done with Ranma?"

"I am Ranma. And this," he said indicating the bald man next to him who was slowly cleaning his glasses, "is my father, Genma."

"I can believe that your name is Ranma, but what happened to the girl Ranma?"

Surprisingly, at least to Ranma, it was Genma who answered. "How best to explain? I've got it!" He suddenly threw his arm out toward Ranma, snagging his shirt.

Before Ranma could counter he found himself sailing toward the pond in the Tendo's yard. He had no way to stop himself; he splashed down into the cold water of the pond. She surfaced, sputtering. "What did you think you were doing, old man?"

"Oh what a poor excuse for a son. Weren't you prepared to give up your life in the pursuit of the art?" Genma returned, acting for all the world as if he were ashamed.

"My life, yes!" She screamed, leaping out of the pond. "My ma…" She trailed off, before a wicked gleam formed in her eyes. "Yes, I was prepared to give my life for the art. Then we went to Jusenkyou. You forced me into this body." She sprang at her father, enfolding him in a hug. "Oh, thank you daddy! If it wasn't for you I'd still be stuck as a boy."

Genma went stiff in her arms. Only one thought was on his mind. "Nodoka's going to kill me!" It was the same thought he had when his son brought her head out of the pool at Jusenkyou. He passed out.

"That will teach you." She let her father's body fall to the ground, turning to address the Tendo's as she did. "Now that we no longer have to deal with Pop's antics I can tell you what happened."

"Let's hope your story fills us in on all the details." It seemed Nabiki was the only one who had something to add.

"I hope so too." He paused, making sure he had everyone's attention. "It was while we were still in China. We'd traveled for weeks before we reached Jusenkyou from our last training ground…

* * *

"Welcome, sirs, to the valley of Jusenkyou." Their guide informed them, gesturing to the spring before him, each with at least one bamboo pole sticking straight up from their depths.

"This don't look like much Pops!" Ranma yelled to his father, ignoring the guide completely.

"Stop whining, Ranma! You sound like a girl! Now get up there and let's begin." Genma leapt to the top of one of the poles after speaking, beckoning Ranma to come to him.

"If that's the way you want it!" Ranma followed after his father landing near him on his own pole.

"I won't go easy on you, boy!"

"That's just the way I like it, old man!"

Their words finished they leapt from the poles they had chosen. Their blows were fast and furious, each intended to bring pain to the other. They were taking their time, slowly building up the pace of their spar. They leapt from pole to pole, springing about with reckless abandon. The wind picked up with the tempo of their blows, threatening to pull them from their precarious perches.

Genma was the first to falter, failing to block his son's kick. He found himself falling, there were no poles near enough for him to grab, no way to stop his descent. With a mighty splash, the water swallowed him up.

Ranma was left upon his pole, waiting for his father to emerge. After a moment he called down to the pool below. "We done already, Pop's?"

The guide began to speak; pulling Ranma's attention from the pool his father had fallen into. "This very bad, sir fall into pool of drowned panda, very tragic tale of panda…"

He was cut off as a large black and white form erupted from the pool. Ranma was caught completely off guard and was easily sent down to the waters below. His splashdown was nowhere near as spectacular as his father's. Ranma sensed immediately that something was seriously wrong. It wasn't until he heard the guide's next words that he made the connection.

"Terrible tragedy, young sir. You fall into the spring of the drowned girl. Very tragic story of girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago. Now, whoever fall in spring take body of young girl.

* * *

"…It was only later that we were shown that hot water could change us back, but cold water will return to us our cursed forms. However, I am not of the belief that this body is a curse, though if you were to tell my father I would deny it vehemently. I have found certain benefits to being female, especially since it kept me alive back in China."

Soun rose from his place after Ranma had finished his story. "Your curse isn't so bad then. Ranma, meet my daughters, Kasumi, age 19; Nabiki, age 17; and Akane, age sixteen. Choose one; she will be your fiancée."

"Oh he wants…" Nabiki began.

Ranma held up her hand and began to speak, cutting off the middle Tendo sister before she could finish. "Hold it! You'll not pawn me off on another of your sisters so easily. I suggest that we get to know each other first, and then we can make a levelheaded decision. Besides, Mom will have to meet you girls; it is up to her to decide if you meet her approval."

"Your mother, hmm? How is Nodoka these days?"

"I'm sorry sir; I don't know how she is doing. I haven't seen her in over ten years. I was talking about my Mother, Shan Pu, of the Chinese Amazons. I was adopted by her while in the PRC."

"So, you're a citizen of both the PRC and Japan?" Nabiki asked with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Yes. The Amazon's have a lot of sway with the government. It doesn't take much for them to get what they want."

"You don't say. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty. I…"

"Nabiki is it?" Ranma wasn't quite sure if that was who she was addressing. At her nod she continued. "We can discuss the engagement later. If your father agrees to my terms I would like to go to bed. I'll need to rest before school tomorrow."

"As long as you are willing to take the engagement seriously I can abide by your terms. By the way, when is your mother coming? I would like to know so we can prepare for her arrival."

"Mom and Grandmother will be here by the end of the week. Her village owns a building here in Nerima that will house a restaurant. They are there now, getting everything set up. They won't have time to get away to see me until the grand opening this Saturday."

"Very well, we'll see you in the morning."

* * *

Kasumi awoke sometime past one in the morning. There was something happening in her house, something that was affecting its wa. It wasn't the snoring form of Genma Saotome that was lying where Ranma had left him. It wasn't her sisters who were sleeping comfortably in their beds. It wasn't her father, mumbling about his wife, her mother. No, it was the young pigtailed boy; or had she gone to bed a girl? Something dark was invading her dreams. Kasumi had to stop it; she had to bring peace back to her house.

She got up from her bed and grabbed a robe to cover her long nightdress. Then she proceeded to the guest room. Ranma's mumbling grew louder with each step she took, but it wasn't the closing distance that was to blame. The nightmare was getting worse by the second. Kasumi hurried her pace, reaching the door much quicker than expected. She flung the door to the side, nearly throwing it from its track. There, surrounded by moonlight was the thrashing form of Ranma Saotome. She was covering her head, almost as if she were trying to ward off blows.

Ranma was writhing around, tears in her eyes as she called for help. She called for help from her father, but he was not going to come in this dream. She called for her mother, begging her to stop the pain. Kasumi sat herself next to the girl, legs folded beneath her. She placed her hands under the girl's shoulders, lifting her into a sitting position. She pulled the girl close, hugging her and stroking her hand across the lustrous red locks falling unbound against her shoulders. Ranma's sleeping form threw her arms around Kasumi and held tight.

Kasumi began to whisper softly to Ranma, telling her that she would be okay, that she had come to help. Ranma began to calm in the arms of Kasumi, who had gone from whispering words to singing a sweet melody that her own mother had used to chase away her nightmares. Ranma was soon sleeping peacefully against Kasumi, but her arms would go nowhere, Ranma refused to budge. Kasumi unfolded her legs from beneath her and lay down with Ranma still clutching her. After a moment Ranma shifted her position, pulling free her arm that Kasumi was laying on. She snuggled close to Kasumi who was averse to leaving the girl. It was obvious she needed someone there, someone to give her their love.

Shampoo watched the scene from the window, completely unnoticed. She shed a tear for the pain her child had suffered, but smiled as someone was there who could chase the pain away. "Sleep well my child." She whispered softly before disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of School

For those of you familiar with this story you are sure to notice that the spelling of certain names has been updated. I hope that I'm not offending anyone, I am only attempted to keep names as accurate to their cultures as I can. If you notice a serious mistake please take the time to inform me and I will make the required change. Thank You.

* * *

Chapter Two

First Day of School

It was early when Ranma awoke, nestled comfortably against Kasumi. She smiled brightly at the eldest Tendo daughter who was just now opening her eyes. She knew what Kasumi's presence meant; her mother had done the same their first night together. Kasumi had come to her rescue, chasing away her horrible dreams.

It was Kasumi who spoke first. "Good morning, Ranma-chan. Did you sleep all right?"

"I did, thanks to you. When I came here, knowing mom wouldn't be around for the first week or so, I was worried that my sleep would be troubled, at least until she returned. Was I really that loud, Kasumi? I didn't wake anyone else, did I?" Ranma was worried; she had hoped to avoid everyone knowing about her problems.

Kasumi smiled, lessening Ranma's worry. "No Ranma, you weren't. I was the only one aware of your troubles last night. I just knew something was wrong last night, the peace of my house was broken; it led me to you."

"I'm glad it did, I'd be a wreck right now if it hadn't. Thank you."

Kasumi looked surprised to be receiving thanks. "There is no need to thank me, Ranma-chan. I would have done the same for anyone."

"That doesn't matter. You did what you did for me, that's what counts. So please, accept my thanks." Ranma was speaking from her heart, she was truly grateful for Kasumi's concern.

"Very well, you are welcome. Now, if you would excuse me." Kasumi got up from the floor, Ranma doing the same. "It is time I get started on breakfast. You may take a bath if you would like, no one will be up for quite some time."

"You wouldn't mind a little help with breakfast, would you? It'd be the least I could do, considering what you did for me." Not to mention the fact that she had grown slightly attached to Kasumi, as she had been there when no one else was.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make myself some tea, and when you finish your bath we can start on breakfast together." Doing it this way would undoubtedly delay when breakfast was served, but something about Ranma's demeanor told her that she needed this. She needed to feel cared for. Kasumi could only think that Ranma had lead a lonely life, and the moments when she felt cared for, the moments she felt loved, were very few and far between.

"Thank you." Ranma gave Kasumi a quick hug before scampering off to the bath.

Kasumi watched the girl run off with a bounce in her step that hadn't been present the day before.

* * *

Ranma washed as quickly and efficiently as she could manage. Then she settled for a brief soak in the furo. It was just a few short minutes later that he stepped from the bath, feeling more refreshed then he had since leaving the village in the PRC. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror before deciding to douse himself with cold water. She was feeling playful this morning, especially after the trick she pulled on her father the night before. It would be great fun to watch her father squirm as he looks upon his daughter.

Ranma found Kasumi in the kitchen, just as she was finishing her first cup of tea. Kasumi wasn't too surprised to find that Ranma had rushed while in the bath. She was surprised that Ranma had returned from the bath female, she should have changed during her soak. She didn't have to wonder long as Ranma explained.

"I thought I might play a joke on my father this morning, what with the way he reacted to my prank last night."

"Normally I'd say that it isn't nice to do something like that, but I suppose it would be a lot of fun. We could visit my closet before we start on breakfast, I have some clothes from when I was younger that should fit you. That is, if you want to take the joke that far." Even as she was offering this suggestion she was thinking, "It isn't like me to suggest such things, but perhaps it is time I have some fun."

"I don't think I need to go that far, at least not yet. I'll take it slow and milk this gag for all it's worth. That should teach the fat fool." Ranma grinned maliciously.

* * *

Kasumi had called everyone to breakfast while Ranma stayed hidden in the kitchen. She wanted to see the reactions of all present. Everyone had found a place at the table when Ranma entered with the food, still wearing her apron.

"Good morning father, everyone. Kasumi and I worked hard to prepare this meal and I hope you all enjoy it." She started to serve everyone and then knelt down next to her father. "Daddy, I have to go to school today. Maybe you should try and find a job; we don't want to freeload for the rest of our stay."

Genma looked on with wide eyes. This was not his son. Before him sat a girl, and for that, Nodoka would kill him. Again, Genma descended in to the dark abyss of unconsciousness. Ranma was able to enjoy her meal for a change.

Almost immediately after Ranma finished eating she changed herself back into the man she'd been born. Ranma was now ready for school; except for one thing, he needed supplies. After explaining his predicament to the Tendo daughters he found himself with everything he needed, courtesy of Nabiki.

The walk to school was uneventful, aside from Ranma being turned into a girl by an old woman, washing the sidewalk.

"Come on, Ranma. I know somewhere we can find hot water." Surprisingly, it was Akane who offered this consideration.

"Don't worry about it. I can change back at school. If I don't reveal the curse now then it will be much harder to explain later. It seems deceitful not to be upfront about it, and that is not a way to win friends. I discovered that too late yesterday, I'm sorry."

Akane smiled, this boy, even if she was currently a girl, was nothing like the ones she had to face this morning, the ones she'd faced every morning since Kuno's pronouncement. "I'm over it. It wasn't really your fault. Even as a girl I should have respected your privacy. I should apologize for not announcing myself first." She said these kind words all the while thinking to herself, "What is it about Ranma that sets him apart from the other boys? Why am I so sure that he isn't like them, that he isn't a pervert?"

Her questions would have to wait; they were approaching the school gates. She turned to Ranma, holding her schoolbag out towards her. "Could you hold this for me?" Ranma took her bag with a smile, glad that Akane's earlier animosity was out of the way. "By the way, Ranma, with the exception of you, I hate boys!"

Akane began her charge towards the school, her fists and feet ready to meet the herd that was just now starting toward her. Her fists and feet flew with amazing precision, taking down her attackers with ease. It was no wonder to Ranma why she'd been so egotistical. These attacks must have been a daily occurrence. If she could take down this many opponents with as little effort as she was using, she had a right to be arrogant; as long as one could overlook the fact that the majority of her attackers were uncoordinated and untrained.

When all her opponents had fallen, Tatewaki Kuno made his presence known. After a short flowery speech regarding the grace and beauty of Akane Tendo, Ranma caught his attention.

She looked at Akane and uttered, "A bit full of himself isn't he?"

"What lovely vision is this? Red haired angel, tell me your name, that I may sing your praises." Tatewaki found himself enamored by the girl standing before him.

"Look pal, I ain't a lovely vision, and most certainly not an angel. Why don't you get over yourself and get out of my face. I want nothing to do with you. Come on Akane, I need to get my schedule from the office." Ranma took hold of Akane's hand and started past the idiot.

Kuno made to place his hand upon Ranma's shoulder, but found his vision filled with Ranma's spinning backhand. He knew naught but darkness after that, leaving Ranma and Akane's progress unimpeded.

* * *

"There seems to be a discrepancy with your file, Saotome-san," the assistant principal was saying. "It says here you are male, which, just by looking at you, is completely untrue."

"Are you familiar with a place in China known as Jusenkyou?" Upon seeing the principal's blank stare Ranma continued. "Don't be surprised, not many people have heard of it. In China it is known as the Valley of Sorrow. It is called that for one reason; in all of the nearly 1000 springs at least one thing has drowned, be it person or animal. The spirits of all that have drowned there still linger and if you were to fall in one of the springs its spirit would give you a curse."

"Are you saying that you were cursed?"

"Most would see it as such, but my mother and grandmother think otherwise. To get to the heart of the matter, I fell into the spring of the drowned girl and received this body. Cold water changes me into a girl and hot water changes me back. My grandmother sent this letter that may explain things better." She reached into her schoolbag and removed a small scroll.

The principal unraveled the scroll and perused its contents. He looked up when he finished. "Ms. Tendo, you should be heading to class. And Ranma, I'd like you to stay, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll be here. I'll see you later Akane."

"You'd better." Akane threatened. "I don't want to have to explain everything on my own." She smiled at Ranma before she left.

The principal returned as he'd said he would. "I contacted your grandmother and we decided on something you might not be too happy with."

"I'm listening."

"Your grandmother thought it best that you attend this year as a female, attending the female curriculum. Your grandmother assures me that you are mature enough to handle this situation responsibly. I expect that you will do nothing particularly untoward, else we, your grandmother and I, will have words. Is that understood?"

"I'm sure my grandmother has her reasons. I would expect that you and the staff would help to keep my condition secret. Do I have your word?"

"You have my word. In fact, your grandmother has given us a few tips on how we might keep you from changing. Here is your schedule; you may go to class. I've already spoken with your teachers today; the rest of the staff will be informed tonight. By the way, I expect to see you in uniform by Monday."

"Will do sir." Ranma left, gently closing the door behind her. "Grandmother, you and I will talk." She was angry, but she would stick it out nonetheless. That didn't mean, however, that her grandmother wouldn't hear about it.

* * *

"Class, it seems we have a new student with us. I'd like you all to meet Ranma Saotome. She has just returned from China, so let's all give her a big Nihao welcome." The class stayed silent, none were as enthusiastic as their teacher seemed to be. The teacher continued. "Ahem, well, Ms. Saotome you may take your seat next to Ms. Tendo. Ms Tendo, if you would please raise your hand."

Even though Ranma knew who she was she raised her hand anyway, lest the teacher find reason to send her out into the hall. Ranma took her seat, smiling at Akane.

"And Ms. Saotome," The teacher called.

"Yes?"

"In case you haven't been informed, all students must be in proper uniform. The principal informs me that you must be in proper attire bright and early Monday morning. See to it that you are." He turned his attention to the entire class. "Now, if you remember, yesterday we were discussing…

Class went without interruption. Ranma did her level best to pay attention, but soon she found herself sitting with a blank stare. She was much too far behind to keep up. She'd have to ask one of the Tendo girls for help.

Lunchtime came, and that was when the fun began.

* * *

Akane had been confused throughout class. Ranma had been introduced as a girl and Ranma made no move to correct the teacher. Something was going on. Now that it was lunchtime she could find out.

"Ranma, would you like to eat lunch with me?" Akane's question left no room for Ranma to say no.

"Sure Akane." Ranma meandered over to Akane and leaned in toward her ear." If this is about me in school as a girl then I'd much rather our conversation be a little more private. I know just the place. Hold on."

Before Akane could question what Ranma meant she found herself swept up into the girl's arms. Akane couldn't comprehend what was going on. Ranma had turned from the door and leapt toward the window. They stopped before the window. Ranma began to step up onto the windowsill. "Oh no!" Akane thought.

"Why was Ranma going to leap out the window? They'd both be killed, wouldn't they?" Those were the questions on Akane's mind, while all she could do was hold on tight. She felt Ranma tense before he leapt, leaving Akane feeling weightless. The wind whipped through her hair and pulled against her clothing. Akane kept her eyes tightly shut, even after she felt Ranma alight upon the ground. "She was dead," she thought, "That was the only explanation for the painless landing, wasn't it?" She couldn't force herself to open her eyes, afraid she'd see an old man in front of a large gate.

"Akane." she heard Ranma say. "We're not dead. You can open your eyes."

Akane slowly opened her eyes. She looked around confirming that she wasn't dead. There was the school, over Ranma's shoulder. Looking down she saw Ranma's feet upon terra firma. They were alive and unscathed.

She looked at Ranma in amazement, before she attacked. "You idiot! We could have been killed. Just what were you thinking, leaping out the window like that? We were on the third floor, what if you'd landed wrong? That was just stupid. Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!"

"Akane! Chill out. I knew exactly what I was doing. I'm sorry if I scared you. I'll give you warning next time, I promise."

"Next time! What do you mean next time?"

"Just forget it, you have enough questions already. I want to be able to answer them and eat lunch."

"Fine!" Akane yelled in exasperation. "You're right. Why are you going to school like that?"

"Grandmother thought it would be a good learning experience for me." Ranma's voice was flat, she was clearly unhappy with the choice.

"And what do you think?"

Ranma was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't like it at all. I had no choice in the matter. Grandmother blindsided me with this whole thing and I can't just say no to her. She says I will learn something from this, so I probably will. I don't like not having a choice, we never even discussed this."

"So what will you do?"

"There's nothing I can do, grandmother has made up her mind. I can complain all I want, but it won't do me any good. She wants me to look at this as a challenge, and I've not turned down her challenges yet, and I haven't failed at any of them. I may hate having to go to school like this, but I will do it, and I will see what grandmother wants me to see."

"Then you'll need some help. I can't speak for my sisters but girl, you and I are going to be doing some shopping this weekend." Akane was rubbing her hands together with a manic glint in her eye. The glint was practically screaming, "I will have my revenge."

"I'm doomed." Ranma whispered.

"My most beautiful rose," Kuno interrupted, "I have found thee. Yet the gods have smiled upon me again this day, for I have found my most beautiful snow-white dove as well. My loves, allow me…" He could not continue. His trachea was being crushed in the stone like grip of his rose. His feet thrashed wildly as she held him aloft.

"I am not your rose Kuno, nor is Akane your dove. I have told you before I want nothing to do with you. Buzz off, before you find yourself half the man that you were before, if you catch my meaning. I could easily kill you right here, right now. You do not want to give me a reason. I am not some frumpy fragile maiden. I am a warrior; I have dispensed death on a field of blood. I'd much rather not do so again. Death weighs upon my soul, do not add yours to my despair." She let him down, releasing him roughly.

It took a long minute of hacking and coughing before Tatewaki could breathe once more. His face was ashen, his throat raw, his voice came in little more than a hiss. "I had not known. I will do as you wish. May the gods see the good within you and ease the burden upon your soul. I take my leave anon." He left then, staggering to who knows where.

Ranma moved her gaze from the meandering idiot before looking toward Akane. Akane stood there mouth agape, looking directly at Ranma. Ranma moved toward her, Akane took a step back.

"Akane," Ranma started to explain, "I…"

Akane cut her off, a look of fear in her eyes. "Don't come near me."

"_Oh Akane, please don't do this to me_." Ranma thought to herself. Then she spoke aloud, addressing Akane. "Akane wait…"

"Get the hell away from me!" Akane shouted before turning and fleeing.

Ranma dropped to the ground, as if she were a marionette with its strings cut. She sat there unthinking, tears coming unbidden to her eyes. She could feel the dread filled stares of the students who had born witness. She couldn't take it. She stood and ran. Her tears glittered in the sunlight behind her, bearing witness to her shame.


	4. Chapter 3: Tearful Goodbye?

For those of you familiar with this story you are sure to notice that the spelling of certain names has been updated. I hope that I'm not offending anyone, I am only attempted to keep names as accurate to their cultures as I can. If you notice a serious mistake please take the time to inform me and I will make the required change. Thank You

* * *

Chapter Three

Tearful Good-bye?

Kasumi smiled at the shopkeeper as she bid him good-bye. She could always count on Takahashi-san for a much-appreciated discount. It was such a great help to Nabiki when Kasumi could pick up groceries at reduced rates.

Kasumi was passing a particularly dark alley when she heard what she thought to be crying. She thought of walking by but she couldn't leave the poor soul. As she entered the alley she held the groceries tighter to her body, doing her best to locate the sobbing figure.

Her gaze fell to the end of the alley. "Was that red hair she saw?" Kasumi wondered. She came closer. The crying was growing more distinct, the voice becoming more familiar. She looked to the clothes, the familiar red and black ensemble that Ranma had been wearing when he left for school. It was clear who was crying.

"Ranma?" Kasumi called.

Ranma looked up, eyes locking with Kasumi's; eyes that were so full of pain and terror. "Kasumi, stay back, don't come near me." Ranma warned. She was a monster, what assurances did she have that she wouldn't kill again, wouldn't kill Kasumi for that matter.

"Ranma, what's wrong. What happened?" Kasumi asked with concern, her bag of groceries spilling from her arms. She stepped closer to the huddled figure of Ranma.

Ranma didn't move away, couldn't move away. Kasumi was blocking her only means for escape. "I told you to stay back, don't come any nearer."

"I can't do that Ranma." She stopped in front of Ranma and knelt before the distraught girl. She put her hands on Ranma's shoulders. "You need help. Please, just talk to me, I promise to listen."

"I'm a murderer!" Ranma exclaimed, her voice thick with despair. She threw herself against Kasumi breaking down completely. She was still speaking but her words were lost in incoherence to her sobs.

Kasumi could only hold the small girl as sobs wracked her frame. As she had done the night before she held Ranma as she rocked back and forth, using the same reassuring words. They stayed that way for the better part of an hour.

It was Ranma who finally breeched the silence. "Kasumi, I wanna go home."

Kasumi stood with Ranma in her arms, pulling her to her feet. "All right, Ranma, we can go home." Kasumi kept an arm around Ranma as they walked side by side. Her other hand found Ranma's left which she then gave a gentle squeeze. She led the small girl home, her bag of groceries forgotten.

Ranma began to shake as they neared the Tendo home, her father would be there, she couldn't let him see her like this. As the house came into sight Ranma stopped completely.

Kasumi had noticed the girl's apprehension but said nothing until Ranma came to a stop. "Ranma? What's wrong?"

"I can't go in there, my father, he…" Ranma looked to her feet, unable to continue.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Ranma. I'll take care of your father. You just relax." Kasumi reassured the small girl. Genma would have nothing to say about any of this, lest he face Kasumi's wrath.

Kasumi led Ranma into the house and helped to remove her shoes before removing her own. "Follow me to my room." She instructed before directing her towards the stairs. It was less Ranma following Kasumi and more Kasumi pushing Ranma along.

Finally they were in Kasumi's room. Kasumi led Ranma to her bed before drawing back the covers. She had Ranma sit upon her bed before stripping Ranma of her shirt and pants, leaving the girl in her undershirt and boxers. She helped Ranma bring her legs up onto the bed before she tucked her in. "I want you to go to sleep Ranma, you've had a very trying day. I'll be back before dinner." Kasumi kissed Ranma on the forehead, having no idea why she did. She drew closed the heavy curtains in front of her windows, shutting out the majority of the light. Then she left, with one last fleeting glance at the distraught girl who had already dropped into a light slumber.

* * *

Tendo Soun looked up as his eldest daughter entered the room. "I thought I heard you talking to Ranma, is everything all right?"

"Is Ranma's father here?"

"No, he went out earlier, said he wanted to reacquaint himself with the district. Why do you ask?" Soun inquired.

"It seems that Ranma has a much darker past than she would have us believe. I don't know the full story, only that Ranma thinks of himself as a murderer. I don't think Ranma is a martial artist, father. I think she is a warrior, someone who'll kill to protect what she believes in. Her past haunts her, father. I think, for the time being, that Genma should find another place to live. Ranma will need all the comfort she can get to survive this; she won't get that if Genma is near."

"I'm sure it isn't as bad as that, Kasumi. I…"

"No father, it is that bad. She is afraid of him, her own father. She didn't want to come here, didn't want to see him. Either he finds a new place to live or Ranma, my sisters, and I will."

"He is my friend Kasumi, I can't just…"

"Fine, I see you've made your decision. You have chosen your friend over your family. If we mean so little to you, we'd best be leaving. I'll see if I can find someone who'll put the four of us up for the night. After dinner father, we're gone."

Soun could not find the words to respond to his eldest daughter. Instead, he hung his head in shame. He did not have the heart to throw his friend out without warning and that had cost him greatly. He had lost his wife, now he was on the verge of losing the rest of his family. Was friendship worth all this pain? Soun Tendo had the answer, but what could he do? Kasumi had her mind set on leaving. One moment of weakness had done him in. He had to have strength.

"Kasumi, no, I forbid you to leave. I will send Genma away."

"No, father, let your friend stay. I gave you your options, you chose. It is too late for second thoughts. Enjoy tonight's dinner, father. It will be that last you taste of my cooking for quite some time." She walked away, leaving her father without a second glance. He hadn't been there for them since mother died; they could continue to live without him.

* * *

It wasn't until the class after lunch that Nabiki had gotten word of what happened. She caught up with her in the hall. "Akane!" Nabiki yelled at her sister, "What the hell were you thinking!"

"What are you talking about Nabiki?" Akane was truly perplexed, had she done something wrong.

"With Ranma, why did you to that to her?" Apparently Nabiki had gotten word that Ranma was attending school as a female.

"She's not like us Nabiki. She's a murder, a monster. I couldn't…"

The sound of Nabiki's slap resounded through the schoolyard, cutting her off. "You didn't stick around long enough to see the anguish you put her in. She felt guilty enough without you running away from her like she had the plague. I only hope I can find her before she does something stupid, like you did. I'm going to try and find her, God help you if she tries to kill herself before I find her." Nabiki left Akane to her own guilt and shame. She had to find Ranma.

"Where would Ranma be? Where would he have gone?" She wondered aloud. "The only place he knows is… home. I hope he went there. If not I can at least tell Kasumi what happened. She might have some insight." She ran all the way home, uncaring of the spectacle she was making of herself. Nabiki did not run, nor did she care for anyone's well being, at least, that is what people thought.

Lucky for her home wasn't too far away. She was rushing through the door before she knew it. She stopped to remove her shoes and that is when she saw them. Ranma's shoes were there, right next to Kasumi's. She called out to her sister. "Kasumi?"

"Nabiki? What are you doing home?" Kasumi asked as she entered the room.

"I was worried about Ranma, where is she?" Nabiki's voice was thick with concern.

"She's fine. She's upstairs, sleeping in my room."

"Thanks. I'll check and see how she's doing." Nabiki started toward the stairs, only to be stopped by her elder sister.

"Nabiki wait. I want to know what happened."

"I wasn't there but I heard about it. It started this morning with Kuno. Apparently he took an interest in female Ranma; who'll be attending school by the way. Ranma backhanded him and entered the school.

"It wasn't until lunch that he caught up with them. My associates tell me that Kuno professed his love for Ranma who was none too enthused. She lifted him by his neck before telling him that she had "dispensed death on a field of blood." She said she didn't want Kuno to meet the same fate, as she didn't want his death weighing upon her soul as well.

"Her words cut through the fog in Kuno's mind, he said he'd leave her be. He hoped only that the gods show their favor or something similar. When Ranma turned to Akane, Akane just flipped out telling Ranma to get the hell away from her. Her words cut Ranma deeply. Ranma ran from the school after that, she was crying. I'm glad she came here."

"Ranma didn't come here when she left the school Nabiki."

"What? I thought you said she was here."

"She is Nabiki. I found her by the markets. She was crying in an alley not far from Takahashi-san's. It took me awhile to settle her down and bring her home. I had to help her with her shoes and clothes before I put her to bed. You're right; Akane's words hurt her greatly. It may take some time to bring Ranma out of her shell."

"Is that all?"

"Concerning Ranma, yes." It was clear from the sound of Kasumi's voice that there was more.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I told father that Genma would have to leave while we helped Ranma through this. I told him it was him… or us. Father chose him. I've found a place for us to stay tonight; we'll be leaving after dinner." Kasumi practically growled when talking about Genma and her father.

"You and Ranma are leaving?"

"Yes, we are, and you and Akane as well. We are no longer going to support father or this home. Maybe someday it will be restored to us." This was a Kasumi that Nabiki hadn't seen in a long time. This was a Kasumi that was decisive, a Kasumi that wasn't going to be holding herself back any longer. This was the Kasumi that had been missing since the death of their mother."

"We're free." Nabiki whispered in amazement.

Kasumi overheard. "Yes Nabiki, we're free. Go check on Ranma. I'll call the school and have them send Akane home. We'll eat early."

"Good. I don't want to spend much longer here. I've been a slave to this house for too long."

* * *

Ranma was awake when Nabiki entered the room. She lay there, eyes open, staring off into space.

"How are you feeling, better?" Nabiki asked, drawing Ranma's attention.

"I don't know. Should I be?" Ranma returned sadly.

"I guess that all depends on if you want to move past this. Or do you enjoy wallowing in self pity?"

"How can I move past this? I saw how everyone looked at me. They think I'm a monster, and…"

"And you believe them? That's stupid. So you've had to kill before, did you take any joy from it? No. You told Kuno that you regretted them all. You did what you had to do. It was the only way you'd get Kuno to leave you alone. He's been obsessing over Akane for the better part of a year, nothing she has done has made him stop, or say he'd stop. What you did made him see reason. Others may think you a monster, but who cares? They say the same about me. Do you think I'm a monster?" Nabiki was doing her best to make Ranma see reason.

"No. You're not a monster. You've never killed someone."

"Big deal! You killed in battle, it was you or them! You have nothing to be ashamed of. You have friends here. If you need us Kasumi and I are here for you. Akane will come around eventually. She's just scared; she's never had to deal with something like this. She wasn't old enough to understand what was going on when mom died, never had to really come to terms with it. And we've spoiled her because of that. We've protected her from the harsh reality of death. We were wrong to do so, today made that obvious. Now, how do you feel?"

Ranma thought about it, biting her lip in concentration. She turned to look Nabiki in the eyes. "I'm feeling much better, thank you. Maybe I'm not such a bad person."

Nabiki sat next to Ranma on the bed and took one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze she began, "You aren't Ranma, you're a good person. You hold remorse for the lives you've taken. A bad person wouldn't do that. Now, I don't want to hear you berating yourself over this."

"I'll just keep it to myself then." Ranma said with a smile.

"You think that's funny?" Nabiki pulled Ranma's pillow out from beneath her head before buffeting her with it. Nabiki removed the pillow from Ranma's head to see her smiling in glee. Nabiki's eyes widened, Kasumi's other pillow was in Ranma's hand.

Ranma swung the pillow, hitting Nabiki in the head and sending her off the edge of the bed. Ranma peeked over the edge to see if Nabiki was okay. The pillow that hit her in the face told her all she needed to know.

Nabiki and Ranma were laughing and giggling for all they were worth. For the first time in a long time, they were having fun; even after Kasumi interrupted.

"You girls settle down in here. If you wish to continue wrecking my room then you'll find yourselves in separate corners." Two pillows hit her in response. Kasumi took one in each hand. "You're both in for it now. I've got your pillows."

Ranma and Nabiki "eeped" in response. Nabiki jumped into the bed with Ranma, throwing the covers over both of them. She looked at Ranma. "Think we'll be safe in here?" The pillows rained down before Ranma could respond.

They stopped not long after. Ranma peeked her head out to see Kasumi smiling at her. "Are we done?"

"Yes, but you'll both be helping me with dinner." Kasumi stated.

A muttered, "shoot" from beneath the blankets was the only verbal response she received.

* * *

They were halfway through with their work when Akane entered. She stared in shock at the three giggling girls.

Nabiki broke the silence. "Good evening, Akane. Would you like to help us with dinner?"

For once in her life Akane declined the offer to help. "Not tonight, looks like you three have it covered. I'd like to know why Kasumi wanted me to come home so early."

Kasumi had to think about how she'd answer her baby sister. This was going to be hard for Akane to hear. "Father thinks that his friend Genma is more important than us. I told him that either Genma would leave this house or we would. He chose Ranma's father. After an early dinner we'll be leaving. I have a friend that will put us up for the night, longer if we need it."

"But why? Why do we have to leave?" Tears were forming in Akane's eyes.

This was the first that Ranma had heard of this. "What about me?"

Kasumi chose to answer the easier question first. "You're coming with us. You still have things you have to deal with; you can't do that with your father around." Then she turned to Akane. "I know this is going to be hard on you, Akane. But we need to move on. Father is here, but how long has it been since he's acted like it? I hate to say this, but when mom died, so did his love for us. We're just a constant reminder of what he's lost; he's better off without us."

Akane was crying now. "I don't want…" She had to go. Kasumi was right; daddy was there, but never for them. "Can I at least say good-bye?"

"We'll say our good-byes after dinner. Go upstairs and pack enough clothes for a week, we'll get the rest later."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one cared to speak. The only sound that could be heard was their chopsticks against their plates. Soun could only sit and stare at his plate, he wasn't at all hungry. He had no need for food at a time like this.

Ranma and the girls finished at roughly the same time. None seemed ready to break the silence.

Finally, Kasumi spoke. "We'll be leaving as soon as we're packed. Father, we'll see you after we find a place to stay, when we come for the rest of our things. Live the life we stole from you." Kasumi's words were full of bitterness.

Akane went up to her father, crying again. She hugged him. "I'm sorry daddy, but you abandoned us. I guess we're just returning the favor." She let him go and fled to her room. Kasumi followed after her, doing her best to comfort the girl along the way.

Nabiki spoke up next. "I'm finally free. I hope one day you see the pain you put us through. Until then, well, I've got nothing to say to you. Bye." Nabiki went to her room, it was time to leave, and she hadn't yet packed.

Ranma bowed low before she spoke. "I'm sorry for the unrest I've caused in your family. Frankly, my father wasn't worth all this. You're bound to see what he truly is. Without me here, there is no one to keep him in check. Thank you for your hospitality." Ranma bowed again before she too went to get her things. Lucky for her she kept everything in her pack. She'd help the others pack after collecting her belongings.

Soun sat there, alone. He kept his head lowered as tears of remorse fell from his eyes. He had given up his daughters. The only constant in his life was gone, replaced by an old friend. Was it worth it? His heart told him no, and his mind was in agreement.


	5. Chapter 4: Working Girl

For those of you familiar with this story you are sure to notice that the spelling of certain names has been updated. I hope that I'm not offending anyone, I am only attempted to keep names as accurate to their cultures as I can. If you notice a serious mistake please take the time to inform me and I will make the required change. Thank You

* * *

Chapter Four

Working Girl

Nabiki had to know where they were going. She didn't like the feeling of walking aimlessly. "Kasumi? Where are we headed?"

"My friend owns a restaurant not too far from here. We'll wait there until she gets off work. Then we'll follow her to her apartment nearby."

"So we'll just sit at a table and interrupt her business?" Nabiki thought it odd the proprietor would allow such an act.

"There is a small living space above the restaurant. She doesn't use it except for storage." Kasumi explained. "We should quicken our pace. We'll want to be there before the rush."

"I can help if she needs it." Ranma interjected. "I have experience." She quickly added.

"We'll have to see when we get there. It isn't much further now. We should be able to see it when we round the corner."

* * *

They arrived to find a moderate sized crowd seated inside the Restaurant. Only Nabiki took notice of the name but didn't think to mention it. They entered to the sound of a tinkling bell and the dull roar of conversation.

They were greeted by a cheerful male voice. "Welcome to the… Kasumi? I didn't expect you so early. Did you even have dinner?"

"We ate early. We didn't want to spend another minute longer at that house than we had to. These are my sisters, Nabiki and Akane." She motioned to each as she said their names. "And this is Ranma, the friend I mentioned."

"I used to know someone named Ranma. He was still just I child when I last saw him, then again I was too."

"I didn't catch your name." Nabiki interrupted.

"You should have, it's on the sign." She said pointing to the front of the restaurant.

"What's your real name then, Ucchan?" Nabiki was being rude, but she wanted to know who she'd be staying with.

"Kuonji Ukyou. I…"

"Ucchan?" Ranma muttered. "I thought you looked familiar." Ranma added, a little louder, cutting her off.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Ukyou looked curiously at the redhead

Ranma silently cursed. Of course Ukyou wouldn't recognize him like he was now. "If I could get a cup of hot water I can explain, but that can wait. I feel the explanation needs to be a little bit more private. If you want I can help until we leave." She offered.

"I could use a waitress, do you have experience?"

"I worked for a little bit at a restaurant in China, grandmother wanted me to have some experience before we moved. I'll be working at her restaurant once it gets finished." She supplied, needlessly.

"You expect pay? Or will you be working for tips."

"I don't need any money. It's just that I don't want to be a burden on you. I thought if I could help then it wouldn't be like that." Ranma looked down sadly. "I don't want to be like my father."

"Tips it is then." Ukyou stated.

"But I…"

Ukyou quickly cut the girl off. "I heard what you said. The help that you can offer will be more than enough. You'll take the tips or I'll give them to Kasumi with orders to spend the money on you."

"Okay, I'll take the tips. Not that I have any choice."

"That's right you don't, there's a waitress uniform in the back that you…"

"If I'm taking tips I'm going to be doing it right. I've got a waitress outfit in my pack; it should draw far more money than I'll know what to do with."

* * *

Minutes later Ranma was staring sadly at the waitress uniform Ukyou had on hand. She wouldn't have had to wear the proper underwear with the pants that were a part of that uniform. As it was, she felt nearly naked in the tiny Chinese dress she was currently wearing. The slightest wrong movement and it wouldn't be too hard for anyone to see her panties. It was the possibility of seeing her underwear that drew the customers, mostly male. Ranma knew how to move though, and that possibility would seem dim indeed by the end of the night.

"Just wait until Grandmother's restaurant opens," Ranma thought to herself. "No man will be coming here unless they are with their wives, not when they get their first glimpse of mom." She laughed, drawing the Tendo's attention.

"Something funny, Ranma?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow at Ranma's uniform. "Or are you just giggling in glee over your beautiful body?"

"When you meet my mother, think about this moment. Hopefully you'll understand. Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." Ranma left then, leaving the Tendo sisters alone.

"How can you two be so composed around him? Acting like he's a real girl, pretending to be his friend. You'd better be careful. If he finds out you've been lying to him you'll probably be his next victims."

"There is no act Akane. She is a normal girl and yes we are her friends. She will not kill us. She is not a murderer Akane. She kills only when she has to. You heard her yourself, she regrets having to kill."

"So he says. But I bet its all part of his elaborate…"

It was Kasumi who slapped her sister this time. "She is not like that! You have no idea the harm you caused her when you acted the way you did. If I hadn't been there, the next life she took would have been her own. She was that upset. Do you want her death on your conscience? Or would you not understand it, like you didn't understand when mother passed away?" Kasumi hoped she hadn't gone too far.

"Why are you defending him? You don't even know him." Akane was trying to find anything she could use against Ranma. She had to know their reasoning before she could fight against it.

Nabiki couldn't hold back any longer. She lashed out, not with fists, but her words. "It seems I know her better than my own sister. You know better than to pass judgment without getting to know someone first. You used to be ostracized at school until the students got to know you, how can you do the same to another?"

"Akane you have to understand," Kasumi was saying. "Ranma is a very troubled person. The first night here she woke me up with her crying. She was hurting in ways we couldn't imagine. She has survived some horrible things. Her nightmare… I can only imagine the pain she suffered. She has killed, there is no denying that fact, but it doesn't make her a murderer." Suddenly something clicked in Kasumi's mind.

"This isn't what this is about, is it? You're not upset that Ranma has killed. You're upset because Ranma is a boy. If Ranma were a real girl we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we? This whole time we've been referring to Ranma as a girl, while you've been thinking of him as a boy. That is the root of this problem. Ranma is a boy and therefore evil. Akane, it is far past time for you to grow up and get over the boys are icky mindset."

Nabiki jumped in. "I can't believe I didn't see it myself. Kasumi hit it right on the head. Because Ranma is a boy, a boy who easily defeated you, and has killed, you're terrified of him. You never once in your mind connected him with other boys until you learned he had killed; now you think that he is a pervert like all the rest. Get over yourself Akane. Not all boys are like that, and Ranma wouldn't be like that. He has a girl's body; he could just as easily be victimized himself."

"I never thought about it that way."

"She admits it." Nabiki pointed out. "Now we've come to the heart of the matter. Look past your preconceived notions about boys and see what we see. We see a kind soul, just looking for acceptance. Even though she has killed she still conveys a feeling of innocence. Ranma's scared and until now, alone. Ranma needs people like us to be his, or her, friends."

Akane began to cry. "What have I done?"

Neither Nabiki nor Kasumi could answer that. They had ideas about what she had done, but they had no idea just how deeply Akane's actions had affected Ranma. The hugged their little sister, giving her all the love they had to give.

* * *

The mood was much lighter downstairs. Ukyou and Ranma had worked themselves into a steady rhythm. It hadn't taken long for Ukyou to start tossing her delicate dishes across the restaurant to a waiting Ranma. It seemed that no matter how wild the throw Ranma was always there.

The added bonus was that the extra movement was increasing the chance for a free show, in the minds of the spectators at least. Ranma was ecstatic about some of the tips she had already received. They were well in excess of the wages she received while in the PRC.

The rush had come and gone, there were only a few late night stragglers remaining. Ranma had pocketed 75000 Yen, or roughly 660 American dollars.

"You did good, sugar. With you around I would only have to be open half as long. Of course I wouldn't do that, wouldn't want to disappoint my customers. You're welcome to work here anytime."

"We'll see if you still think the same way after tonight. I don't think you're going to like what I have to say." Ranma sadly stated.

"As you said, sugar, we'll see. You go on upstairs; I'll take care of cleanup." Ukyou smiled as she directed the girl toward the back room.

* * *

Kasumi stood when Ranma entered. She took in the forlorn expression on Ranma's face and quickly went to her side. She gave the girl a reassuring hug. "What's wrong Ranma?"

"I have a bad feeling about tonight. Ukyou is… was an old friend." Ranma moved into Kasumi's hug, trying to get as much reassurance as she could.

"You were the boy she mentioned." Kasumi whispered

"Yes I… wait a minute, she?" Ranma stepped back, looking Kasumi in the eyes.

"Oh, didn't you know, Ukyou is a girl. She's been living as a boy for most of her life. Apparently she'd been engaged, but her groom left her behind. She's been living as a boy, trying to seek out the groom and his family to get revenge. She wouldn't go into too many specifics. She's been here almost a year now, after having received a tip that her groom would be coming to Nerima."

"Damnit! This is not happening; tell me this is not happening." Ranma was livid; she knew what it was about.

"What is it Ranma?" Kasumi calmly questioned.

"When we were in the Amazon village there were a few girls that showed up, said they were my fiancée's. Pops left behind him a trail of engagements. I can only assume that Ukyou was one of them. I'm the groom she's seeking." Ranma growled angrily.

"Sorry sugar, but you don't look much like a groom to me. Last I knew same sex marriages were illegal in Japan. Are you really Ranma, the one I used to know?" Ukyou asked sadly. She continued when Ranma nodded. "This is just great! All this time and I couldn't have gotten married anyway. I've wasted so much of my life for nothing."

"That isn't necessarily true Ukyou. There's something about me that you need to know. If you could get me that glass of hot water I'll show you." Ranma couldn't keep her head up; she kept her gaze locked to the floor.

"I'll go get if for you, sugar." Ukyou left the room, pondering what Ranma would need with a glass of hot water.

Kasumi gave Ranma another hug before leading her to a chair and helping her to sit. Kasumi then pulled a chair alongside and sat, taking one of Ranma's hands in her own. "You're very brave Ranma. You're not holding anything back, trying to get straight to the point. Just stay calm through the rest of this and hopefully Ukyou won't be too upset."

"There is no hope for that Kasumi. She'll hate me. How can't she? I've ruined her life. Why would she let a murderer like me get away with what I did?" For the second time that day Ranma broke down, and just as before Kasumi was there to take Ranma into her arms.

Ukyou returned with the water, but said nothing. Instead she chose to sit upon one of the many cardboard boxes littering the room. There were only four chairs in the room; Akane and Nabiki were filling the other two.

Akane was closest to Ukyou so it wasn't hard for her to hear Akane's muttering.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have… Oh God, I'm so sorry." Akane was crying now, burying her face in her hands.

Nabiki got out of her chair and moved to sit next to Ukyou. "The explanation may have to wait for tomorrow. Ranma is in no condition to explain it, and it is her story to tell."

"I understand, but why did she call herself a murderer?"

"She has killed, in battle. She let that fact slip in front of the whole school and it wasn't well received. Akane's reaction hurt Ranma the most, and she feels terrible about it. I assume you've closed for the night?"

"Yes. We should probably be going. I'll carry Ranma and Kasumi's things. Kasumi?" Ukyou called. Kasumi looked up. "It's time to go. You take Ranma downstairs; we'll get your things."

* * *

Everyone was standing outside, waiting for Ukyou to lock everything up. Ranma was still crying in Kasumi's embrace. She was shivering wearing only her skimpy waitress uniform in the cool night air.

Ukyou exited the shop with a jacket in hand. She held it open and Kasumi helped Ranma thread her arms through the sleeves. She buttoned up the front before drawing Ranma back against her. She held Ranma as she had earlier, leading her behind Ukyou.

Nabiki was watching Ukyou move. She saw that Ukyou was moving as if a great weight was pressing down on her. Nabiki could only imagine what was in Ranma's pack and how the slight girl could carry it with such ease.

"Need any help Ukyou?" Nabiki asked, hoping she didn't.

"No that's all right. I've got it. I'll be able to handle it for the next 200 meters. My apartment is just up ahead. I'm glad I live on the ground floor."

"Afraid you won't be able to make it up the stairs?" Nabiki joked.

"No, I'm afraid the stairs won't hold the weight." Ukyou wasn't kidding, much.

* * *

"Ranma's sleeping," Kasumi explained. "Thank you for allowing her your bed Ukyou."

Ukyou waved off Kasumi's thanks. "Don't mention it. She needed it more than I did. Nabiki told me some of her story, in the morning I'd like to find out the rest. I would like to know why you left your home; I trust it has something to do with Ranma?"

Kasumi nodded. "It does. I was afraid for her. Considering her state of mind it wasn't safe to have her father around. When I told father this he disagreed. It came down to me giving him the ultimatum of his friend or us. As you can see we weren't his first choice. I couldn't stay in that house with a father that thought more of his friendship than his own family. Frankly I was disappointed in myself."

"Why would you be disappointed in yourself?" From what Kasumi had said about her father Ukyou was confused. She had to know.

"I was disappointed that I hadn't left sooner. All I've ever done was for him and my family. When mom died he left his family behind, I shouldn't have supported him so much. I became a slave for him, always at his beckon call. With me there he didn't have to stand on his own two legs." She looked to floor, sadly.

"If I hadn't always been there for him, he might of come back to us." Kasumi continued. "As it was, we lost him. Now that he realizes it, maybe he will change. If he doesn't… He'll have lost us forever."

"I feel the same way," Ukyou began, "sometimes… about my father. When my fiancé left me he practically turned his back on me. He had my birth records altered to say that I was a boy. He then kicked me out of my home, telling me never to return unless I had his hand or his head. I was six years old when I was sent out on a murder mission, sanctioned by my own father. My life has been such hell since then. With all my documents stating I was a boy I've missed out on so much. The things females could enjoy were forbidden to me.

"I hate my father, but life would be so much harder without my name. I'd be living on the streets with nothing to call my own. There is little hope for a ronin, even in this day and age. There is no love between my father and me; my revenge is for me and me alone. I want to live my life again"

"We'll clear all of that up in the morning. We should all get some sleep." Kasumi suggested. "We could have a long day ahead of us."

"What do you mean by that, Kasumi?" There was something about Kasumi's last statement that had Ukyou concerned.

"A lot of information will come to light. You may not want Ranma here after that. If Ranma must leave, then so must we. I've grown attached to her, as I'm sure she has grown attached to me. I can't leave her. Not with her mental state the way it is. It is clear to me that these emotions she's showing have been locked away for a long time. I have to help her through, if only to see her happy. You also might not want us here, for the secret we all share. If you'll excuse me, I'll go check on her."

"You do that. I'll expect you all to be up early tomorrow. I need answers, and I don't want to have to wait for them. I'll give you tonight to sleep. If I don't have the answers I seek tomorrow than none of you will rest until I do." Ukyou threatened. She didn't like what she was hearing. She was feeling insulted, making her more than a little cross.

Kasumi frowned, she had no fondness for Ukyou's attitude. "If you're this angry already, I fear what tomorrow will bring. I'll sleep in the room with Ranma, in case she has nightmares again. I'm sorry if I seem rude Ukyou. I'm afraid by showing a little of my true self that the rest is starting to flow out of me. Like Ranma I've bottled up emotions I have yet to deal with. Perhaps we'll both be a little more pleasant come morning. Goodnight Ukyou."


	6. Chapter 5: Marriage of Families

For those of you familiar with this story you are sure to notice that the spelling of certain names has been updated. I hope that I'm not offending anyone, I am only attempted to keep names as accurate to their cultures as I can. If you notice a serious mistake please take the time to inform me and I will make the required change. Thank You

* * *

Chapter Five

Marriage of Families

Soun Tendo sat before the shrine erected in his wife's memory. Tears fell from his eyes as he contemplated all he'd lost. The death of his wife had taken his heart, leaving him nothing more than a whimpering coward. The loss of his daughters had shown him this, and taken what was left of his honor.

He had promised his wife that he'd always be there for his family. He had forsaken that vow. It was time to gain back the honor he had lost. It was time to step out from behind his cowardice and save his family's honor.

His white robes were a stark contrast in the dim light. Moonlight streamed in through a window and glinted off the razor edge of a tanto. He had prepared himself in accordance to the code of bushido. He had no need for a second, as he'd be sure to end his life this night.

He held the tanto in both hands, the blade pointed toward his abdomen. The tanto was held out away from him far enough that a quick tug would be all he needed. He plunged the blade deep into his abdomen; blood splattered against his face. A foot connected to the blood upon his cheek, sending Soun Tendo sprawling.

Genma Saotome stood with his foot extended, blood seeping down the blade now mangled in his hand. His face was unreadable, but his eyes burned with anger. "What the hell do you think you were trying to do?" He screamed.

Soun sat up, completely uninjured, and turned to look at Genma. The pallor of Soun's skin almost overpowered that of his robes. He looked defiantly at Genma, his eyes smoldering with an angry passion that rivaled Genma's.

"Do you have any idea what I lost today? Do you know what it is like to lose your family in such a way? I deserted my family. I can't have my life be a stain upon their honor. They still have much to live for, but what do I have? This is the only way."

Genma walked right up to Soun before slapping him across the face. "I may not know what it is like to lose a family but I have felt its stirrings. Ranma grows more and more distant from me each day. I don't know how long it will be until I do lose him, and Nodoka… I lost her the day I took Ranma.

"I, like you, never could truly show the love I held. You hid it behind the death of your wife while I hid it behind my own foolish desires. I damn near tortured the boy yet he still stuck with me. Your children will stick with you, but now they need their space. Redeem yourself in their eyes. If you still feel the need to end your life after that then do so, but not before. If you end your life your family's honor will remain undamaged, but in their minds your death will always be a stain upon their own personal honor.

"Put your children before yourself and your honor. I was never able to do that with Ranma. He has his family, and you can still have yours. I'm leaving Tendo; you'll never see me again. Watch out for my boy, Tendo." Genma turned to leave.

"You wait just one damn minute Genma!" Soun's voice stopped him cold. "I want to finish what we started all those years ago. I ask for one final fight, Saotome. You can give me that can't you?"

"I can Tendo, but I won't. Your final fight with me will be against the boy. I've taught him everything I know and I mean everything. He is my better in the art." Genma disappeared from sight as he finished speaking.

"Still a damned coward, eh Saotome?" He was answered only by the wind.

* * *

Kasumi held Ranma's head in her lap as she gently stroked a hand across her hair. Ranma's cries had ended just moments before, yet the girl continued to shake. Kasumi could do nothing to stop the shaking; she continued to hold on until Ranma abruptly awoke.

Ranma smiled up at Kasumi's face. She was glad for the elder girl's presence. She'd been dreaming of her past, and the horrors she'd committed in the name of the Amazon people. The Neko-ken may have been her greatest fear, but her actions were her greatest shame.

She was not born, nor was she raised, a warrior. She had become a warrior in the time she lived in China. Every time she thought she'd had a chance to deal with her grief she'd find herself killing again.

With Kasumi near a small part of her guilt could be laid to rest. Here was someone else who wasn't raised to kill giving her love, showing her that she was still human.

"I'm sorry Kasumi, yesterday was… I don't want to live through another day like it. I've never had a chance to deal with what I had done. I held everything in until it all boiled over. I hope I'm over it now." Ranma lowered her head and spoke so softly that Kasumi could barely hear her words.

But hear her she did. Kasumi gave Ranma a tight hug before she spoke. "I'm sure there is more to go yet Ranma. Grieving isn't something you can turn on and off. You'll have to deal with these emotions now, else you'll just be bottling everything up again."

"But I'm turning into a crybaby." Ranma stated indignantly. "I can't stop it. I…"

Kasumi pressed a finger to Ranma's lips. "Hush, Ranma. It's okay to cry. You're hurting, and you have every right to. It is going to take a lot of tears before you recover from this Ranma. I'll be with you, whenever you need me. I'll be with you this morning. I'll be by your side while you explain things to Ukyou. Why don't you find someplace where you can practice? You don't want your skills to decline."

"No I don't. I just wish I had someone to spar with." Without her father she'd find herself wanting of a decent spar.

"That can be arranged, Sugar." Ukyou interrupted from the doorway.

"Good-morning Ukyou. We didn't hear you come in."

"Good-morning Kasumi… Sorry about last night. I was overreacting."

"Don't worry about it Ukyou, we were both tired. I'm sorry too." Kasumi waved off Ukyou's apology before adding one of her own.

"I'm sorry too Ukyou, for what I have to do." Ranma spoke just loud enough for Ukyou to hear.

"You wait on that explanation, Sugar. I haven't had a decent spar in ages."

* * *

The slap that connected to Ukyou's face was more painful than it had right to be. Kasumi spent most of her life as a housewife, how could she hit harder than most of the martial artists Ukyou had met.

"Don't you dare take this out on Ranma, Ukyou! If anyone is to blame than it is her father. It was his schemes and lies that brought you to this."

"I have a right to be angry. My life has been so much hell since…"

Ranma jumped into the conversation then. "And mine hasn't?" She screamed, getting up in Ukyou's face. "My father nearly tortured me on a daily basis. He threw me into a pit of starving cats, an action that has given me nightmares since then. I turn into a girl with cold water. I'm an honorless murdering bastard! I live in hell everyday."

It was Ranma receiving a slap this time. But it was Nabiki who had done it. "I told you I didn't want to hear you berating yourself. You have your honor Ranma, and you are certainly not a murdering bastard. Why don't we all take a few minutes to compose ourselves and we can see what we can do about this situation."

Silence met with Nabiki's request. It seemed everyone was in deep thought. Ukyou was the first to break the silence.

"Ranchan, can you ever forgive me? I didn't realize your father had messed your life up even more than he had mine. I'm sorry for hitting you. I was so mad I…"

"Ucchan, you have nothing to apologize for. This all would have been a lot simpler had I come clean last night."

"That still doesn't excuse my actions Sugar. I'd probably have done the same regardless. You're all welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

Ranma crossed the room and gave Ukyou a hug. "I appreciate the offer Ucchan, but I suspect that mom would want me living with her. I'll be heading over there later to talk about letting us stay with her. The building has enough rooms for us to stay."

"Tell your mother I'd be more than happy to house Nabiki and Akane if she doesn't have the room. I suspect that Kasumi will be staying with you regardless."

"That is very kind of you Ukyou." Kasumi stood with a smile. "But I'd rather my family be together. We'll visit you whenever we can find the time."

"My offer still stands Kasumi."

"And I appreciate it, Ukyou, really. However, we need to stay together."

"I understand. I'll see you when you stop by then. I need to get to work, so I'm sorry if it seems I'm rushing you out."

"No apologies, Ukyou. We understand. I'll contact you when we get settled in. I don't want you worrying about us."

* * *

Ukyou watched everyone leave. Once they were out of sight an angry scowl crossed her features. "Damn you Ranma!" She spat. "I'll have my revenge upon your father, then I'll be coming after you."

She turned back toward her apartment, she still had a few things to do before she left for work.

Shampoo looked down upon the Okonomiyaki seller as she spoke. "There'll be no revenge upon my daughter, lest you bring upon yourself the vengeance of the Amazon's." Her words went unheard, yet Ukyou shivered nonetheless.

* * *

"Good morning Grandmother!" Ranma exclaimed as she entered the restaurant.

Ke Lun looked up from the table she was repairing to find Ranma and three other girls at her door. She smiled at her granddaughter before she replied. "Good morning Ranma-chan. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be staying with your father."

Ranma frowned before she spoke. "I'd rather not talk about my father, grandmother. These girls have lost their home due to him. I'd like to move in here, and I was hoping they could stay as well."

Ke Lun gave Ranma a warning glare before answering her granddaughter. "You understand what living here would entail, and I'll expect the same from them."

"I understand grandmother. I'm sure the girls would be glad to help out in your restaurant. Though I expect we'll be paid more than we were getting in China." She said with humor.

Ranma's humor was met with a withering stare that slowly changed to a kind smile. "You're becoming a thorn in my side girl, but I'll see to it that you're all well taken care of. When I finish with these tables I'll be up to evaluate these girls." She gave the girls an appraising look." Though, I doubt that any of them could keep up as waitresses."

"Now wait just…" Akane began before being cut off.

Ranma clamped her hand on Akane's arm before she began to lead her away. "Why don't I show you all to your rooms. We can have our arguments later." The last was directed at Akane. "I'll see you in a bit grandmother."

"Perhaps you should explain to these girls exactly what it is I will require of them."

"Yes grandmother."

* * *

Shampoo landed silently beside her grandmother as soon as the girls were out of sight. "We have a problem."

Ke Lun nodded her head; a faint sigh escaped her lips. "That we do, child. Tell me what you have learned."

Shampoo spat out her words as if the tasted foul in her mouth. "There is a woman that sells okonomiyaki that may become troublesome. She made nice with my child yet vowed revenge when her back was turned. Should she try anything against my child," Shampoo's eyes narrowed, "I will kill her. Send Mu Si to watch her."

"I'll dispatch him as soon as he returns. But this is not what troubles you, is it Shampoo?" Ke Lun's deep gaze sent a chill down Shampoo's spine. She knew the truth.

"No, it isn't." Shampoo released an exasperated sigh before looking sadly toward the stairs. "My child is hurting grandmother, and I don't know what I can do for her. She doesn't truly understand our ways, and suffers for it. She laments killing, grandmother. I'm afraid we may have pushed her too hard to accept it."

Ke Lun waived off Shampoo's concern. "Do not fault yourself, child. As an elder I should have known this would happen. Our ways are not her ways; its only natural she has difficulty accepting it. All we can do is give Ranma the space that is needed."

"I agree, grandmother. I would also think it wise to have the eldest Tendo girl near her as much as possible. Ranma looks up to her, and she has always been there when Ranma has needed her most. We owe her a debt that will take much to repay. My child lives because of her." There was no mistaking how grateful Shampoo truly was.

Ke Lun made a decision. "Then we have no choice. The Tendo girl shall be adopted into the Amazon nation. She shall be a part of our family in name only. The ritual binding magic would make her unsuitable to pursue Ranma. I'd like to leave them both that choice. There is a strong bond between the two that could quite possibly lead to a more involved relationship."

"I have seen that as well. I was to ask you the same. Thank you for your approval." Shampoo turned toward the kitchen.

Ke Lun stopped her in her tracks with her next words. "That fat lummox Genma came here last night. He does not wish to return. Your child might not be happy with his father at this time, but it would devastate him to know that he had left. We must break the news gently, lest we upset him."

"I shall break the news, grandmother. Ranma is my child, and my responsibility. I love her too much not to break it to her personally."

"I think that would be best. I also think it best to stop lying to yourself Shampoo. Ranma is not truly female."

"I am not lying to myself grandmother. The bond won't allow me to see her as anything but. The best I can do is to call her child, as you yourself have seen."

"You should have told me this before we left the village. Until now I was unaware just how much Jusenkyou could affect other magics. I will write the council about this. Finish up with these tables before working on the kitchen. I must prepare a message."

"Yes grandmother."

* * *

Ranma had chosen her room. She sat next to Kasumi upon her bed, fidgeting nervously. "Kasumi, I know that there are plenty of rooms for everyone to have their own, but I was wondering if…"

Kasumi cut in. "You don't have to finish that question Ranma. I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you. This way I won't have to sneak into your room every night."

Ranma looked to the floor as she blushed. Kasumi giggled at Ranma, making her blush deepen. "I…"

"I'm just teasing you Ranma. But you should know, you're cute when you blush." Kasumi smiled at her.

"Thank you Kasumi. I'm glad you're here to lighten the mood." Ranma released a sigh when she finished.

Kasumi immediately became concerned. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's the matter Ranma?"

Ranma shook her head. "I don't know Kasumi. I haven't felt myself lately. I'm going to take a nap. Tell grandmother that I'm sorry I couldn't explain what she meant. Don't go too far Kasumi," she implored, "I might need you."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ranma. Just get some sleep. You've earned it." Kasumi patted Ranma's knee before she stood.

Ranma smiled up at her. "Thank you Kasumi. You've been more than kind to me."

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders. "I do what I can, Ranma. I'm going to talk with my sisters. Sleep well."

"I'll try Kasumi. I'll try." Ranma had just begun to undress as Kasumi left her.

* * *

Ukyou found her restaurant swamped with customers. Word had spread about her cute waitress and everyone had come to see her. Her absence did little to deter her patrons from ordering.

One customer had told her, "I came to this restaurant to see the cute waitress, but heaven help me if I did not find some of the best food I ever tasted. Next time I come back, I'll bring some friends with me. You should be thankful that girl was helping you yesterday, else I never would have come here."

Ukyou knew deep down in her heart that Ranma's presence had brought her this boom in business, but she couldn't yet admit it to herself. "She was very helpful." She had told the man, before she had to move on. Duty called.

* * *

Somewhere in the world, a Japanese boy continued his search for his Nemesis. The people he'd asked for directions had been less then helpful in his quest. Their directions had led him in circles.

He had almost had him at the Amazon village, but he had lost himself in the woods. The mythical village had not appeared since. Considering he was half way around the world it was unlikely he'd see it for quite some time.

He had no idea where Ranma had gone, but he would find him. Ryouga Hibiki would make Ranma pay for his suffering. He had made a vow. There was nothing that could deter him. Not even the cliff he found himself falling from.

"Ranma!" He screamed as he fell. "This is all your fault!"


	7. Chapter 7: School Again

For those of you familiar with this story you are sure to notice that the spelling of certain names has been updated. I hope that I'm not offending anyone, I am only attempted to keep names as accurate to their cultures as I can. If you notice a serious mistake please take the time to inform me and I will make the required change. Thank You

Old Author note

Can it be? Does this story yet live? Wow, long time. I hope this submission is in keeping with all that has come before. I hope that my writing has improved since I last wrote. I really wish I could have done this sooner, but it took a long time for inspiration to strike. Please forgive the extreme delay. I hope I can continue to add to this story, hopefully sooner rather than later. Fingers crossed people, fingers crossed.

* * *

Chapter Six

School Again

"Good evening child," Ke Lun greeted, looking up from her books. Her accounts were in good shape, but that would soon change when they purchased everything else they would need. The kitchen equipment was far too old and dirty to be useful. The kitchen itself would just about drain the remaining funds, but it would be well worth it. She was sure that the displays of acrobatics and greet food would be enough to make back all they had spent in just a couple of months.

"Evening grandmother. What did you think of the girls?" Ranma was hoping they had impressed her, else she wasn't sure they'd be allowed to stay.

"They all have their talents child. Each one of them would be a great help around the restaurant. Once we get up and running I'm sure that Nabiki could take over the accounting. Kasumi has an incredible skill in the kitchen and has memorized many of the Chinese dishes I had planned on serving, and a few that would make a great addition to our menu. And Akane…I'm sure I can find something for her to do."

"I figured it would be something like that. I'm sure with enough training Akane would make an excellent… well, I'm sure she could… hmm… Yeah, I guess we'll have to figure something out. I'm glad you decided to let them stay." Ranma smiled.

"Oh, did I say they would be staying with us?" Ke Lun had only meant for some harmless teasing, but the look on Ranma's face had her relenting. "I'm teasing you child. They can stay. Now, it's been a while since we last sparred, I'd like to see how your skills have progressed."

"Just you wait grandmother. I think you'll be impressed."

* * *

Ranma hit the ground hard, she did not get up. She knew the fight was lost. Her effort, though valiant, was nearly futile. Her skill and knowledge were not enough to give her the slightest edge against her grandmother, at least when she held nothing back. That was the case today. Ranma smiled, she had been able to land a few blows that had sent the matriarch reeling, though it did little else.

Ke Lun stood over her, blocking the sunlight. "Very good child, I'm impressed. I think my clothes may have actually gotten dirty. Seriously though, you could give your mother a decent fight. It's nice to see that those two months on your own did not go to waste. You have a great knowledge of our techniques and the skill to use them, yet you are seriously lacking in power. It's time I take you to that next level. Every morning at dawn you will join me here. In the evenings you'll spar with your mother."

"Thank you Sensei. Though I could use some help getting inside."

"Very well child, though in my day we'd have to do it ourselves."

"But you had incentive great-grandmother."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"It's just that if you didn't get up you'd have to worry about a dinosaur eating you. Ouch! What was that for?" Ranma asked rubbing the new lump on her head.

"I am not that old, child. It would do you good not to forget it. I'll see you inside." Ke Lun left, bouncing away on her staff."

"Grandmother wait! I didn't mean it, I'm sorry." Ranma pleaded for her grandmother to come back. She was in too much pain to get up on her own.

Her mother dropped from the roof to land beside her. "You'll never learn, will you child?" Shan Pu smirked down at her daughter's fallen form.

"It was just a joke." Ranma was pouting.

"Don't pout, it's unbecoming of an Amazon Warrior. Now let's get you up and inside." Shan Pu bent over and pulled her daughter to her feet. "Just hold on to mommy, she won't let you fall."

Ranma glared. "Ha ha ha." She intoned. "I'm glad to know you think this is funny."

"Oh it is child. You see, my mother used to say the same thing to me. And I bet I looked just like you when I glared at her. Now no more complaining, or I leave you out here." She threatened.

"Yes mother."

* * *

"So, think you're ready to return to school today?" Kasumi asked, expecting Ranma would decline.

"I probably should go back, running from my problems has been something I've tried to avoid. It will be tough, I'm sure, but I may be able to smooth things out." She smiled then, putting on a brave front.

"Just remember, if you can't get through to them today that you have all year to show them who you really are. Don't get discouraged."

"I'm Ranma Saotome, I don't get discouraged, and I don't lose. You watch, I'll have them eating out the palm of my hand by the end of the year." Ranma stated, his confidence boosted by the one who was quickly entrenching herself in his heart.

"I'm glad you're getting your confidence back. I want you to know that I'm always here to support you. I'm really surprised you rebounded so quickly."

"It just the tenants of our school. I'm adapting to a new situation, and I'm not backing down from a challenge."

"Okay, glad that we've settled that. Remember to hurry home after school, we've got to get you fitted for your uniform before monday."

"Ugh, don't remind me. Did I mention I'm not to happy about going to school in one of those?"

"Only every time it's come up. Anyway, don't worry about it. It's just clothing, it can't change who you are inside."

"I know that, it's just..."

"Besides, you started half way into the school year, you only have to finish this year and then you are welcome to choose how you want to come to school. And hey, if you prove to your grandmother that you understand the lesson then she may let you off the hook."

* * *

Nabiki looked up at the top of the fence as she and her sister were headed to school. "What are you doing up there?" She asked the redhead who was walking casually atop the fence-rail.

"My father said that anything can be turned into training. Mom and grandmother agree and require that I take it one step further. Grandmother asked that I take it easy this morning, I'm still a little sore from our full contact spar yesterday."

"And walking on the fence is taking it easy?" Nabiki asked, incredulous.

"Well yeah, normally I'd be practicing kata or fighting mom or grandmother."

Nabiki rolled her eyes as she stated. "And upside down in the rain. I get it."

"Well, we've only done that a couple of times, but yeah." Ranma bragged.

Nabiki shook her head. "Okay, remind me to teach you about sarcasm."

Ranma's face was blank for a moment, then she blushed. "Oh, I knew that."

"Is that why you seemed so perplexed, and are you blushing?" Nabiki shook her head and continued, "Anyways, I wanted to ask if you were certain about your return to school?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't really know if I am or not, but I have to try."

"I'm sure coming to school with Akane will help, what do you think sis?"

Akane shook herself from her thoughts and responded. "I hope so."

* * *

The horde was ready to charge as Akane came into view. Their charge halted when they noticed who she was with. The deadly intent they had seen in the red haired girl two days before was something they had no desire to see turned upon themselves. Their eyes showed a deep amount of fear that Ranma couldn't help but notice as they cleared a path. It hurt her to see it, but she showed no outward signs. The three girls passed undisturbed, at least until Kuno barred the way.

"Red haired maiden, please stop a moment. I wish to extend my deepest apologies for my behavior..."

Ranma cut him off. "No, there is no need for your apology. I went way further than your actions called for. I should have been more diplomatic in my approach."

"Nonetheless, twas I who overstepped the bounds of impropriety first. Mine eyes have been opened and I find that you are the one to responsible. Akane Tendo, I wouldst also extend my deepest apologies for my dogged approach and wish to announce an end of the fight for your hand."

Ranma spoke first. "I can't speak for Akane, but I accept your apology Kuno-san. I also offer my apologies to you. I should not have attacked you the other day."

"Verily, I accept and you are forgiven." He turned to Akane, who hadn't yet answered. "And you, Akane Tendo?"

Akane shook her head. When it seemed he might speak she forestalled him by saying. "Give me some time Kuno-san. Your actions have left my with many scars that may take some time to heal."

"That is all that I ask. I have delayed the two of you long enough, it is time I take my leave."

Ranma looked around herself as he left. The fear was still present, but diminished. Their eyes also seemed to hold a certain level of respect. A smile blossomed on her face. She knew then that she could overcome their remaining fear.

Nabiki spoke then, amazed at what she had just witnessed. "Wow, Ranma, you certainly left an impression on Kuno. I can't remember a time that he seemed so lucid. I just hope it sticks."

"He seemed sincere, why wouldn't it last?"

"If you knew him as long as Akane and I have, you wouldn't need to ask. Now, we'd better get to class, before we are late."

* * *

Ranma was standing outside the principals office. She had no sooner entered the classroom than the teacher asked her to report to the principal. It was with no small amount of trepidation that she opened the door.

"You wished to see me?"

The principal took a moment to compose his face into a steely mask before locking eyes with his student. "Yes, I did. We need to discuss what happened here the other day."

Before the principal could continue Ranma quickly offered and apology. "I'm sorry, I over reacted and attacked Kuno-san without good reason."

His mask never faltered as he responded. "Yes you did, but I was referring to what you said. Your grandmother contacted me shortly after you left for school and she explained to my that you may have some deep emotional scars that haven't yet had a chance to heal. Unfortunately the students' safety is my first responsibility, until you've undergone a psychiatric evaluation it would not be prudent to allow you to attend this institution. Your mother will be here shortly to collect you. Please wait in the lobby until she arrives."

"But I..."

"Until I know for certain you are not a threat to my students' safety I cannot allow you to attend. I'm sorry."

Ranma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Fighting back tears she responded. "I understand." She rose from her seat with head bowed and shoulders slumped. She shuffled out the door, failing to see the principals face fill with regret. As the door swung closed her first tears began to fall.

She sunk down to the lobby floor and drew her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and stared at nothing as tears fell from her eyes. She had no idea how long she sat there when someone knelt down before her and drew her into a comforting embrace. The deep herbal scent in the hair, indicated that it was her mother. She latched on and began to sob.

"Oh momma. Everything was going so well and now this. I must be such a disappointment."

Shan Pu's heart ached for her child. She forced Ranma to look her in the eyes. "Never. You could never be a disappointment to me. I admire your strength of heart and the compassion you show your enemies. Never lose that my child, promise me."

"I promise, momma. But what am I supposed to do now? The principal hates me and doesn't want me to go to school here."

"Oh child, the principal doesn't hate you. You must understand that he is only doing what is best for you and his students. He's never had to deal with a student like you and he worries that if he does the wrong thing that you or one of his students might end up hurt. He is very understanding and was able to contact a friend of his and secure your first appointment this afternoon. He has also scheduled appointments on Monday and Thursday of the following week. Now, what do you say we go get some ice cream?"

* * *

"Genma? What are you… Where's Ranma? Is he with you?" Nodoka Saotome was surprised to find her husband waiting for her when she returned home.

"No. I didn't want him here for this. I… I've done some rather foolish things with the boy. Many I realize I'm not proud of. I would prefer to speak of these things indoors if it is okay with you."

"Is my son well? What's happened?"

"Ranma is well. Look, can we please speak of this privately?"

"Of course, please come in."

She ushered him into their home. The silence between them put Nodoka on edge. If only she knew how awkward it was for Genma as memories of a time long ago circled through his mind. The made themselves comfortable.

"Please Genma, I must know of my son. What has happened?"

"Our story is long and difficult Nodoka. I wish to warn you that what I'm about to tell you will make you hate what I have become. I'm responsible for many terrible things, unfortunately I have laid a heavy burden at your and our son's feet. I can't help but remember the agreement I signed and presented to you before Ranma and I left. Please, do not hold Ranma to that agreement. I've lost the love and respect of my son and I know how much that hurts. I would not wish for you to feel that pain. Promise me that he shall be exempt from that pact, please." This was not his normally begging, this came from his very soul.

Nodoka wondered at his request. Why would he be here asking that… unless. Looking deep into Genma's eyes she found only pain. His eyes were dull, listless. That was it then, she was certain of it. Genma had failed to make Ranma a man among men as promised. Ranma was less… Her thoughts were interrupted by Genma's surprisingly gentle hand.

"Nodoka please. Believe me when I tell you that Ranma is a son that any mother would be proud of. I've inflicted terrible pain upon him and yet he has persevered. If I could be half the man that Ranma has become I would die happy. Circumstances beyond our control have placed a stumbling block before us. At first glance you would certainly assume that he failed, but when you look deeper, only then do you realize how much more of a man this makes him. Please, I know these words sound empty, that I'm only saying these things to save me own skin. It is not the case. I still expect to be held to that agreement. All the greatness that Ranma has achieved has been despite my influence, not because of it. If it meant sacrificing my life at this very moment for you to believe me, then strike me down. Seppuku is a death far more honorable than I deserve."

Nodoka had never seen her husband so willing to put his life on the line. The ten years she had apart from him had given her a lot of time to think. She realized early on that Genma could be quite the coward if it meant protecting his own skin. Standing before her now was the man that she had thought she'd married. A man willing to throw his life away to undo a wrong from so long ago. She knew accepting the contract back then was an incredible mistake, but for ten years it had been all she had to hold on to. She remembered what she had been thinking just a few moment ago. It made her sick, to think that she had actually considered. She was overcome with nausea. She dropped to the floor and vomited. It took a moment before she got herself under control.

"What kind of monster have I become, Genma? I actually considered doing 'that' to my own son."

"I firmly believe you would have stopped it if ever it came to that point. What you thought of doing… What I've done is a hundred times worse. The master may have been a pervert, but even he knew when to quit before he went too far. I do not have the same sensibilities. Will you free Ranma from the pact and allow me to begin our story?"

"I will."

"Thank you, Nodoka. The story begins shortly after Ranma and I left this home. 10 years ago…"


End file.
